


spinnin' in infinity

by collieflower



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sassy Richie Tozier, Sassy Stanley Uris, at the very end yk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collieflower/pseuds/collieflower
Summary: "It'sfreezingout here! What, all the ice in your heart leak out into the real world, Stanley the Manley?""My radiator is broken, Rich," Stan informed him from below several layers of blankets in a tone not an inch short ofsnippy."Oh. Damn, I really thought we were gonna be able to charge tickets for people to come and see this.Local Man Freezes New York."Stan couldn't see him — rather, didn't bother to poke his head out of the pocket of warmth he had created. Instead, he just called out a rather pleasant, "Fuck you. With your demeanor, you couldn't sell shit to an impulsive buyer," and let it lie.Richie's laugh was rich and warm. Stan caught himself wondering if he could warm his apartment off that laugh.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	spinnin' in infinity

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a drabble i wrote for nanowriomo but i really don't think im gonna get around to finishing it, so im posting it anyway because it's cute and i love it

“It’s _ freezing _ in here,” Richie exclaimed. “What, all the ice in your heart leak out into the world, Stanley the Manley?”

“My radiator is broken, Richie,” he informed him from below several layers of blankets in a tone not an inch short of _ snippy _.

“Oh. Damn, I really thought we were going to be able to charge tickets for people to come and see this. _ Local Man Freezes New York _.”

Stan couldn’t see him — rather, didn’t bother to poke his head out of the pocket of warmth he had created — so he just called out a pleasant “Fuck you. With your demeanor, you couldn’t sell shit to an impulsive buyer,” and let it lie.

Richie’s laugh was rich and warm. Stan caught himself wondering if he could warm his apartment off that laugh.

“Let me look at it,” he gave a pained sigh, but Stan heard him go easily towards the hallway.

Stan did poke his head out, that time. “Don’t touch that radiator, Richard Tozier. I called the super, he’s going to take a look at it.”

All he heard was a snort in response. “If it's an easy fix, he'll just get irritated.”

“It’s his job.”

“Yeah, well people hate leaving their nice, warm apartments in order to help cute little Jews fix their heaters,” Richie remarked mildly. Stan could hear the teasing smile in his voice.

Stan’s reply was lost to the blankets, but be assured that it was scathing. He tucked himself down, listening to Richie fuck around in his apartment like he owned it, and let it lull him to sleep.

When he woke up…

Well, toasty was not the right word, but _ god _, it was close.

He made a small sound deep in his throat and shifted, stretching and twisting like a newly sun bathed cat. He settled, humming in the only way a deep, warm nap can make one hum.

Richie was sat next to him, but on the floor with his back propped up on the couch. His sleeves were rolled up, and he had his computer on his lap. He typed away, but kept glancing over his shoulder.

“Told you,” he grinned, “easy fix.” Stan, who had since practically melted back into the arm of the couch, didn’t say a word. He was too busy noting how curly Richie’s hair was today, probably from the snow melted in his hair. “_ And _ I called Dave. Two for two. I’m like a super lesbian that can build IKEA furniture.”

Stan rolled his eyes at him, but he was smiling. “Thank you for fixing my radiator, Mr. Powerful Leasbian Man.”

“All in a day’s work, sir, all in a day’s work.”

Stan wrestled his arm out of the blankets and hooked Richie’s collar with a sure finger, pulling him _ up, up _ until Richie pushed his laptop away and climbed up on his knees. Stan kissed him lovingly. He was so warm and content, and having Richie hover over him just made it all perfect.

“Thank you,” he repeated. “I thought I was gonna be an icicle.”

“Not on my watch, Stan my Man.” He bumped their noses together, grinning inanely. “So, like, you got a good check to repay me with, dude, or am I gonna have to scrounge?” He slipped into one of his Voices absolutely effortlessly, and Stan burst an unexpected laugh.

“I don’t think I have my wallet on me,” he said warily. “There’s a coke in the refrigerator.”

Richie made a thoughtful sound. “I dunno, sir. It was a hefty job.”

Stan narrowed his eyes at him. “I thought you said it was an easy fix.”

“Oh, that was just stoic professionalism. I’m really so beat up and worn out over doing my work.”

“Well,” Stan sighed. “If it really was such a big deal.” He pulled Richie in and kissed him again. “Maybe we can do something for you.”

“See, you’d have to,” Richie droned in, pulling back to give Stan a significant look. “Otherwise that’s abuse of labor.”

“Richard, do you want to fuck me or not?”

“Do I have to keep up this character?” he asked.

“Please don’t,” Stan begged.

Richie pursed his lips, “Actually, Sir, I think I’m gonna.” He held it for three beats before assessing the situation and breaking. “Okay, never mind,” he acquiesced. “Bedroom?”

Stan thought about it for a second, he really did. In the end, though, _ he really was comfortable where he was _.

“Get me the lube?” he asked, fingers tangled in Richie’s collar.

Richie swallowed. Stan even thought he heard it. “Yeah… yeah, I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can drop me a line [@stansflowercap](https://stansflowercap.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> comments make the world go round, babes


End file.
